


Draco Malfoy and the Year When Everyone Suddenly Paid Attention to Him [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Series: Do It All Over Again [Podfic] [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dates Labelled as Dates, Dates Not Labelled as Dates, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Series Retold, Jealousy, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Time Travel, Use of Unforgivable Curses, boys being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: By the start of his sixth year at Hogwarts, Draco had sort of gotten used to slipping under the radar of his fellow students. It was a natural side-effect of being a member of the closest circle of The Boy Who Lived, newly dubbed The Chosen One. So it was a bit of an understatement to say that he was surprised to have eyes following him down the corridors now, especially when one of those pairs was familiar and piercingly green.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley - Relationship, Minor Ginny Weasley/Dean Thomas, Minor Ginny Weasley/OC, Minor Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley - Relationship, minor Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks - Relationship
Series: Do It All Over Again [Podfic] [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563274
Comments: 23
Kudos: 64





	Draco Malfoy and the Year When Everyone Suddenly Paid Attention to Him [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Draco Malfoy and the Year When Everyone Suddenly Paid Attention to Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998850) by [DracoWillHearAboutThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoWillHearAboutThis/pseuds/DracoWillHearAboutThis). 



Mediafire: 

**Download** : [M4B Audiobook](https://www.mediafire.com/file/sgm6k39dwcaqymf/Draco_Malfoy_and_the_Year_When_Everyone_Suddenly_Paid_Attention_to_Him.m4b/file) (497.10 MBs)

 **Download** : [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/hf52j75q52x4rnw/Draco_Malfoy_and_the_Year_When_Everyone_Suddenly_Paid_Attention_to_Him.mp3/file) (322.52 MBs)

Running time [05:52:16]

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that I speak fast, if this bothers you please feel free to slow me down with the speed settings that come with most audiobook apps. I have been told in the past that listening at .75% is better and doesn't distort my voice.
> 
> Happy listening!


End file.
